


Little Talks

by Decaykid



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Battle of the Atom, Marvel, Wolverines - Fandom, X-Men: Original Sin
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Daken and Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks

"We're assassins, Laura. I'm training them."

"I thought you were a solitary predator."

He snorts. God he's been hanging around Raze too much.

"So it's true then? Raze is your son?" There's a forlorn expression on her face. A smirk graces Daken's features.

"Don't tell me you're _jealous_ , Laura. Teen Mom isn't really your niche."

Her expression softens.

"No, it's just strange to think that you are a father."

He starts to snort, turns it into a cough.

"You're not the only one."

Laura speaks again, not allowing a moment's silence.

"Why do you keep Xavier with you?"

"Being a single father of two really works towards my advantage; people tend to feel more sympathetic, making it easier for me to-"

"Daken."

A sigh.

"Let's just say... I owe it to his father."

Laura raises an eyebrow as a slew of unspoken thoughts cross her face. He turns away, doesn't want to see.

"I highly doubt the late Professor Xavier would want his offspring to be trained by Wolverine's estranged son to become an assassin."

"Yeah, maybe not that part. But believe me, in between killing people the boys and I have some real bonding time. Cry about our horrible fathers and how we hate the X-Men and all that. You'd love it. Lots of Scott bashing."

She frowns, unappreciative of the mentioning of her kinda-ex.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

He scoffs, the action a mockery.

"Laura darling, I _always_ know what I'm doing."


End file.
